


In These Freckles Live Their Savours

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Fairy Tale Plot [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fae & Fairies, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, in which Jared ponders being pampered and the only real drama is on TNT...most of the time.  Sequel to 'Look What We've Got!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Freckles Live Their Savours

Courtesy of two grueling weeks filled with night shoots, Jared has been coming home in the middle of the day. Jensen's been a life-saver, as Jared will someday prove that fluffed pillows, a down comforter, and vanilla milkshakes in bed can in fact save one's life. Every day since the shoot started, Jared's very own fairy has met him at the door and with a snap exchanged shabby work clothes for dryer-warm sweatpants and Jared's favorite t-shirt. And every day, Jared kisses Jensen breathless and snuggles up with him for the best afternoon naps Jared's had since kindergarten.

It's the bees knees. The cat's pajamas. It's the best Jared's felt since he moved to L.A. and it all comes down to the less-than-mild mannered fairy currently shacking up in his house.

Only today, Jensen doesn't meet him on the doorstep with bells on—no kidding, there were _bells_ once—and the scent of Jared's Downy dryer-sheets is unmistakably absent. Which is all well and good but he could still use an armful of pesky pixie attitude.

Jared sets his bag down and picks up the sound of the television on in his bedroom. He's expecting nakedness and one of his favorite movies, or even something more along the lines of the time Jensen turned their bed into a water bed—Jared smirks remembering the _motion_ of _that_ ocean—but he gets neither.

The fairy is hovering—and okay, he does that a lot—on his stomach, ankles crossed and face inches from the flat screen. His green eyes are glued to the show, irises reflecting the high definition picture. Jared wants to tell Jensen he'll end up cross-eyed from being so close, but there's no sense in giving him ideas for more pranks.

"Hey—"

"Sssshhh." Jensen doesn't even look over.

"I'm home?"

"Caught that. Now ssshhh."

"What the hell are you watching?"

"Mortal fools!" Jensen groans and flails in midair. "You humans can be so _dense_."

Clearly humans are denser than fairies—though whether or not experiments have been conducted, Jared's unsure—because Jared's never been able to pull off the hover move.

"You're always interrupting or accidentally marrying demons!" Jared's rogue is still flailing, only slightly less adorable than usual. "Or you're getting stabbed in the emergency room by a psychopath during a hospital quarantine, or messing up a case because you interrogated a suspect after he'd already asked for a lawyer!"

Okay. What?

Jensen's staring, rosy cheeked and a little out of breath, so Jared voices that thought.

"Okay. What?"

"This!" The fairy drops a bit, shoulders at the level of Jared's belly.

"What? You mean—" Jared squints at the television. "Primetime in the Daytime?"

"It's riveting!"

Jared can't really help it; he starts laughing out loud and Jensen's body sags a little bit further. He can't stop until Jensen's expression morphs from sad-kitten to something nastier. A face that tells Jared he's probably one chuckle away from losing his balls. And maybe this time Jensen won't feel like giving them _back_. He shudders at the thought.

"Sorry, okay—seriously, Jen, it's just a show. Or, a bunch of shows."

"I know that," says the fairy miserably. "I just got a little carried away."

"Obviously," Jared snorts. "And so you know, no one uses the word _riveting_ anymore. It's kind of weird."

"That's just because nobody's been able to shorten it yet into a text-appropriate abbreviation."

Jared ponders this. "Huh, you're probably right." Falling onto the edge of the bed, he reaches out and pulls Jensen back by the hem of his pants—Jared's still a little disappointed that there was no _nakedness_ —and manhandling him down on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asks lightly, insinuating himself further into Jared's octopus hold.

"Watching crappy primetime television with you."

They watch and Jared starts to doze, tucking his nose against Jensen's hair that perpetually smells like vanilla. Only when he's about to fall asleep does Jared remember Jensen's comment.

"Do you really think I'm dense?"

"Of course I do," Jensen laughs lightly with plenty of good humor. "Now be quiet, fair mortal." The command is punctuated with a kiss. "I want to see if Paige and Piper figure out that Phoebe's been turned into a tree. I've _got_ to write that one down."

Somehow the stars align and the planets stop in their orbits long enough to give Jared the entire afternoon off with Jensen out of the house. Despite basically being a kept fairy, Jensen claimed he still had work to do— _'endless meetings and bureaucracy, Jared. You'd hate it. Committees for everything from simple jokes and celebrity scandals to global magical initiatives'_ —and he'd left earlier after leaving Jared with a full breakfast and one of the longest, wettest handjobs ever in the shower.

There's nothing on television so Jared picks through the books laying on his coffee table. Buried under _People_ and Jensen's personal favorite, _Weekly World News_ , he finds the untouched copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

The language is fairly confusing until Jared gets the hang of it and soon enough he's halfway through the play. He'd grabbed a spare piece of printer paper from his desk and it's now filled with notes—both sides—and questions he means to ask Jensen.

First and foremost of which is: What the fuck?

Jared and Jensen had watched the movie version months ago, laughed through most of it and made out during the rest. The bits he'd really paid attention to mostly featured Robin Goodfellow. But after reading passages concerning the fairy queen and her mortal lover, Jared's concerned. There's a funny feeling swimming around in his belly that mixes with words like _pampering_ and _worship_. Sure, they may not have the most traditional relationship, but Titania doting on her ass of a fake-boyfriend? That takes affection to a whole new and scary level.

"So is this some sort of fairy-human _thing_?" Jared gestures between Jensen and Shakespeare's cleverly written fairy propaganda later that night.

It's a chance for Jensen to show off his fabulously arched eyebrow, then he shakes his head.

"Jared, I told you not to drink that purple stuff in the fridge. The effects can be—"

"No, I didn't drink it! Wait, what the heck was it anyway?"

"You don't want to know," answers the fairy with every indication of seriousness. "But what in Pan's name are you talking about?"

"Your whole pampering routine!"

"I have a routine?"

Jensen's adorable when he's confused—even when he's only pretending to humor Jared—and the knave knows it. Tilt of the head, wide eyes, almost like when they're in bed together and all Jensen wants is Jared's mouth on—

Okay, that's a horrible train of thought. Well, not horrible, just plenty distracting.

"Sort of," Jared squeaks. "I mean with the cleaning and the food and the clothes right out of the dryer when it's cold out."

" _That_ constitutes a routine?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean like this—" Jared picks up _Midsummer_ and waves it. "Is that just what fairies do when they..."

"When they _what_?" Uh oh. It's the return of the eyebrow, only this time the sculpted brow indicates annoyance.

Jared backtracks.

"So Titania's relationship with Bottom, that wasn't normal?"

"The good Lady Titania was fully in the thralls of psychosis long before Oberon and Goodfellow started playing tricks on her." Jensen grins. "No, it is not _normal_ to ensnare mortals and hide them away in their bowers to feed them grapes and sweet ambrosia."

"As long as you don't have any sinister plans for me along those lines," Jared puts forth.

He wonders again if Jensen has the ability to read minds. His peridot eyes, just as faceted as any gemstone, lock on Jared's for a moment before he's back to smiling kindly.

"Jared, you should know that I've never lived with anyone like this before." Just like that, Jared forgets any objections and his heart starts to melt. "There's been some favors here and there, a stay for a week or so in trade for a service, but nothing close to this. I thought you knew that."

"No, I never—"

"Well, now you do." Jensen's fidgeting, reaching over to Jared's rubber tree plant and growing tulips in the dry soil. His fingers toy with the bright red petals. It's rare, seeing Jensen nervous like this, and it turns what's left of Jared's heart to lovey-dovey mush. But he won't torture Jensen with that.

"You're not gonna build a shrine to me or anything, right?"

Jensen laughs and Jared hears the return of the familiar bells. 

"Who has the time?"

"Okay, good." Then a pause. "Although, the grapes might not be a bad idea..."

When Jensen yanked Jared off the couch and said they were going out, he was expecting a club. Or a fancy restaurant with drinks you can't pronounce and desserts Jensen can learn to replicate at home. And yeah, honestly he had been pestering Jensen to take him to one of these _things_ for a while, not sure where Jensen's reluctance came from, but right now Jared would gladly trade his predicament for McDonalds or hell, White Castle.

Fairy orgies are like...well, it's obvious what they're _like_. Orgies are orgies no matter if you're talking about fey folk and rogues all mashed together or a bunch of horny college students with too much alcohol and too little common sense. There's rubbing and nakedness and— _'holy shit, that guy has antlers, Jen!'_ —way too much moaning going on.

But Jensen's got Jared on a leash—or what feels like one anyway. His arms are wrapped around Jared's waist more to keep Jared from running away screaming than to keep him from joining in. Honestly, Jared could have gone his entire life without the mental picture of some sort of green skinned nymph being bent over a tree trunk while the aforementioned antlered individual performed a _very_ questionable act.

Jared doesn't recognize where they've transported to. The walls are dark but the air is heavy and fresh, moist like a rainforest. Actually, they may very well be _in_ the rainforest. Wherever they are, it's a place Jared suddenly doesn't want to be.

"Spicy, no?" Jensen's eyes are on _everything._ "What do you think?"

He wouldn't call it 'spicy'. This is more on the level of habañeros stuffed with chili powder and dripping with Cholula. Spicier than even a Texas Chili Champion could handle. And Jared _loves_ chili, but right now he's the mild, watered down salsa at a party that no one wants.

"Ooh!" The fairy at Jared's side seems oblivious to his hesitancy. "See that sprite over there? She's the one who taught me that tongue thing you like so much."

Jared feels sick to his stomach and he doubts it's from the heady incense wafting around the writhing bodies.

A new hand touches Jared's hip and he startles, pushing further into Jensen's hold.

"Jensen, my good knave!" The stranger greets them, lewd dark eyes zeroed in on Jared's body. His intentions are crystal clear. "What _have_ you brought for us?"

"Mel," Jensen turns, reflexive smile on his face. "It's been an age!"

"Two actually."

"Jared, this is Melandro, another knave I knew back during the Dark Ages. Mel, this is Jared, my boyfriend."

The momentary warmth flooding Jared at the word 'boyfriend' is lost as soon as Melandro's black irises refocus on him.

"Jared, a _pleasure_."

Gross. That's exactly how the strange knave's perusal is making Jared feel. Gross and slightly nauseous. Melandro is handsome, like every creature in the strange, humid room. But the lack of affection in his eyes, the cold, almost cruel appraisal as if Jared were a plaything Jensen brought for entertainment...

"Jensen," Jared says quickly, cutting off whatever Melandro's about to say. "I thought you said we weren't staying for very long?"

"We—what?"

"Come now, Jared," Melandro hisses with false familiarity, trying to slide behind Jared but Jensen maneuvers him away. "Join in and have some fun. Everyone Jensen's ever brought here has left their inhibitions behind, never regretting a moment."

Jensen's jaw goes hard, and Jared winces in sympathy for the fairy's teeth. When neither Jared nor Jensen say anything else, Melandro shrugs and saunters out of view behind two centaurs.

"Jensen," Jared tries again. "What did he mean, others?"

"I haven't brought anyone to something like this in centuries," whispers Jensen almost to himself.

The mass of bodies is too much for Jared to handle along with Jensen's sudden turn to introspection.

"Let's go."

"Jared—"

He has to be imagining the flash of _relief_ that crosses Jensen's ethereal face.

"No, we're leaving. Now." Jared grabs Jensen and wraps the fairy's arms around his waist. " _Please_."

"I thought you wanted me to show you—"

"I take it back." Jared buries his face against Jensen's neck and waits for the low tug at his belly to tell him they've gone. His eyes are squeezed tightly through the split-second bright flash, and then Jared's feet hit the soft shag of his living room rug. Breathing comes a little easier now though he's still wrapped up with Jensen.

Both immortal and mortal stand without moving. Serious talks between them number few and far between, but Jared doesn't hold back the question he's dying to ask.

"Jensen, is that what you want?"

"What do you mean?" The fairy's sweet breath ghosts along Jared's cheek.

"I mean, is that what you—do you want someone like that?"

Jensen pulls back, soft gaze not letting Jared look away.

Jared tries to clarify. "What _he_ said...going there and losing their inhibitions."

"Jared..."

"I need to know."

The space between them grows wider as Jensen steps back, dropping onto the leather ottoman behind his knees. Pulled by an invisible string that binds them together, Jared follows and drops to his knees.

"Yes, I have taken former lovers there," he begins quietly. "And their eyes fill with wonder and lust, senses filled with the rank stench of sin and seduction. They lose their inhibitions...and then, I lose _them_."

For a second, Jared's mind circles around what Jensen's saying, and then he sees the sadness on his boyfriend's face and he understands.

"They leave you." It's not a question even though Jared can barely comprehend such a crazy thing. Jensen's beyond magical; those creatures Jared saw tonight were entrancing, hypnotic, and beautiful, sure. But Jensen always gives Jared the waffle with more chocolate chips in it. He'll wipe away the sleep crumbs from the corners of Jared's eyes when they wake up, and kiss him on the nose when he's leaning over to hit the snooze button. And he's kind—a trickster when his nature calls for it, but a heart of gold when Jared needs it. That alone beats anything, ever, as far as Jared's concerned. "Did you even want to go?"

"Not especially," Jensen sighs, shifting his legs so his feet bracket Jared's knees. "I didn't think you'd like it, and I've never been happier to be right."

"I like what we have," Jared says simply, truth usually the easiest option. "It's not _that_ , but I think it's better."

"It is." Jensen chuckles. "I mean, it's not perfect, Jared. Your dogs drool on me—what am I saying? _You_ drool on me too. And sometimes you talk so much that you forget to breathe and you could find a way to get your clothes dirty in a clean room. All of that, and it's still _so much better_."

Clear honesty is all Jared hears and it almost knocks him over. Jensen's lived for hundreds of years but he's admitting that his life with Jared is better. Once, Jared imagined he'd go a lifetime without hearing such a simple declaration of love. And suddenly he doesn't want to drown another moment in sad memories or questions.

"Come on." He nudges Jensen's knee with his shoulder, stealing a quick kiss when Jensen looks up. "I bet there's an Angel marathon on SyFy."

Jensen sniffles, but he's smiling. "Don't toy with me, mortal."

"I'll get the popcorn then, meet you in the bedroom?"

His fairy jumps up in an instant, disappearing with a faint pop. Seconds later, Jared hears Jensen yelling from the bedroom.

"Don't forget the grapes!"

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Midsummer Night's Dream.


End file.
